Metal layers are formed on semiconductor materials to provide a good ohmic contact to the semiconductor material and to dissipate heat generated in the semiconductor material during operation of semiconductor devices integrated in the semiconductor material. Depending on the operation of the semiconductor devices, heat pulses may occur which need to be effectively dissipated.
Power semiconductor devices usually only include one metallization level. To increase the capability of the device to dissipate heat, the metal layer is comparably thick which poses problems with respect to structuring of the metal layer and bowing of the semiconductor substrate due to the thick metal layer.
In view of the above, there is a need for improvement.